No One Elses
by angels838
Summary: WINCEST, Kink Dean learns why it's not a good thing to make Sam jealous or maybe it is a good thing. Based after Hollywood Babylon.


Dean knew he should have told Sam as soon as they had gotten in the car his bitchface was just to good to pass up, which was why he found himself in this predicament.

Sam hadn't said a word since they left the lot and that was three hours ago. Dean had finally decided he couldn't take a quiet Sam anymore after trying to get a rise out of him for the last two of those hours. Dean had finally pulled over at the first motel he saw and jumped out to get a room.

Sam had slung his bag over his shoulder and held out his hand for the room key. Dean was starting to get really edgy waiting for Sam to blow so he wasn't really suprised that when he entered the room he was pushed into the wall face first Sam crowding him from behind.

"What the fuck Sam?"

Sam reached up grabbing a handful of Dean's hair pulling his head back.

"I really think that if I'm going to allow you to speak you need to have something important to say don't you Dean?" Sam growled in his ear as he ground his hard on into Dean's ass. Dean's mouth snapped shut but not before a groan tore it's way past his lips.

"You see Dean, when I'm with someone I expect them to be with me and only me, you do understand what that means right?" Sam's voice vibrated next to Dean's ear.

"Sam swear to God nothing happened." Dean gasped out as Sam simultaneously pulled Dean's head back further sucking on the shell of his ear and pushing his hips forward crowding Dean impossibly closer to the wall.

"Really, cause I swear I do beleive I saw you leaving Tara's trailer and it was doing an awful lot of bouncing before the door swung open."

Dean's cock was so hard he thought he might explode and Sam was grinding his dick into his ass and tonguing his ear and neck Dean was haveing a hard time thinking, but saying nothing was so not an option at this point.

"I gave her a massage Sam that's all. She pulled a muscle in her back the other day, like we do sometimes and I was just getting the knot out." Dean swallowed hard when Sam growled snapping his hips forward slamming Dean into the wall again. Maybe that hadn't been the best thing to say after all but it was the truth.

"Oh like we do sometimes Dean?" Sam's voice was smoky and low. "Did you do it just like we do Dean?"

"Jesus Christ, no Sam, that's not what I meant." Dean yelped as Sam's teeth found their mark where neck met shoulder.

"Honest it was just a massage but she was ticklish and she kept jumping around and giggling."

Sam's hand snaked between Dean and the wall flicking the button on his brother's jeans and pulling down the zipper.

"No boxer's Dean? Why's that I wonder?" Sam breathed out as he flicked his tongue across the bite on Dean's neck while slipping his hand into his jeans and stroking the hard length he found there.

"Sam we haven't had time to do the laundry in a week." Dean's voice breaking over the words as Sam stroked him slowly making Dean grit his teeth fighting the need to thrust into his brother's grip but knowing that would be a very bad move the mood Sam was in.

When Sam got like this your best bet was to shut the hell up and let him have his what he wanted which was control. That was why sometimes Dean just liked to push things so this side of Sam would come out to play. Sam was hot all the time but when he went all jealous, possessive and dominant it was just mother fucking incendiary and you hoped you got fucking burnt.

Sam continued the loose glide over his brother's cock as he wrapped his other arm around Dean's waist shifting them backwards a little.

"Put your hands flat against the wall." Sam growled beside Dean's ear.

"Sam, I swear..."

"Now" Sam ordered.

Dean moved his hands flat against the wall, even with his shoulders for balance. Sam reached up wrapping his hands around Dean's wrists and shifting them up a few inches. Reaching back down and taking his brother's cock back into the same loose grip as his other hand worked it's way under Dean's layers to pinch at the pebbled nubs rolling them around between his fingers before pinching hard drawing a sharp gasp and a thrust forward of Dean's hips.

Sam released Dean's leaking shaft and grabbed his hips his fingers digging in bruising and immovable.

"Don't. Move. Again." Sam said roughly before leaning forward and biting down on the same spot at Dean's neck dragging a whimper out of his brother's throat.

Sam reached down pushing the jeans off his brother's hips till they were stopped by his boots. He squatted down, not an easy thing to do with a raging hard on trapped in your jeans, and removed each boot before getting rid of the jeans.

He moved back up Dean's legs gliding his hands across quivering muscles and warm flesh until he drew back and laid a sharp slap across Dean's right ass cheek. Dean yelped but didn't move.

Sam leaned foward even with Dean's ear licking along the and slipping his tongue in to lave around inside. Dean was shaking from the intense pleasure running through his body. Sam stepped back and pushed Dean's legs apart with his booted foot.

"I thought when I sent you ahead to pack us up I had removed you from temptation." Sam said as he engulfed Dean's cock in his huge hand teasing the head gathering the precome leaking in a constant stream from the tip and slicking down the length to the root. Opening his fingers from their fist Sam ran them through the wiry hair at the base of his brother's cock sliding them further down to ghost over Dean's balls before retracing his path back the way he had come.

"What are you talking about Sam? Tara wasn't even on the set today." Dean moaned as Sam yanked his head back again using his hair for leverage.

"I'm not talking about your little bitch Dean we'll get back to her later. I'm talking about Marty, you know him right Dean, the script butcher."

"Um, yea, what about him?" Dean's breathing increased as Sam released his hair wrapping his hand around Dean's throat, squeezing slightly.

"Don't tell me you didn't know he wanted you? He even had the nerve to ask me if he thought he had a chance to tap your ass. He didn't have a clue who I was. He's fucking lucky he wasn't the next body falling through the set." Sam rumbled licking and nipping at his brother's neck as he kept up a constant squeeze and release pressure around Dean's throat and the slide of his palm across hot, hard, slick flesh.

"Sam I didn't know he was even interested..." Dean gasped. "Please Sam" Dean moaned the pressure building in his balls and the base of his spine.

"Do you need to come Dean? Is that what you want or is that what you need baby?"

"Sam, please I can't..."

"You can't what? You have to tell me because if you come without permission I swear I'll take your ass dry."

Sam tightened his grip on Dean's erection palming it roughly.

"I need you Sam." Dan chocked out.

Sam shifted his hand from his brother's throat to his chin tilting it so he could slid his tongue along Dean's parted lips.

"Come for me baby." Sam said against Dean's lips.

Dean's whole body shook as he came, his head falling back onto Sam's shoulder as his brother's arm held him up through the tremors shaking his body.

Sam shifted Dean's weight forward on his arm nuzzling his nose into the hairs at the base of Dean's neck.

"You did so good Dean. You didn't take your hands off the wall and you didn't come till I told you too." Sam said as he stripped out of his shirts and pulled the lube out of his pocket.

"But we still have something else to talk about don't we Dean?" he said as he slicked his finger before running them along the crease of Dean's ass.

Dean whimpered leaning his forehead against the wall and arching back into Sam's touch.

"I didn't sleep with her Sam it was just a massage I swear to God."

Sam slid the first finger in pushing past the tight ring of muscle, listening to his brother's breathing become ragged as he slid another finger in next to the first.

"That might mean something to me Dean if you hadn't told me you didn't think you beleived in him." Sam breathed against the side of Dean's neck as he slid a third finger in scissoring them as he finger fucked Dean open.

"I think I need a little more convincing than that." Sam continued as he searched out and found the little nub deep inside his brother that caused him to jerk and curse.

"What do you want me to say Sam? I told you I didn't sleep with her. I didn't even kiss her I don't want anybody else." he said between gasps as Sam continued to rub across his prostate.

Dean wasn't prepared for the sharp crack of Sam's hand landing across his left ass cheek and his whole body went rigid. He heard Sam's groan behind him as his ass tried to cur off the circulation to his brother's fingers.

"Damn, Dean, I didn't think you could get any tighter." Sam moaned against his shoulder.

"Sam, God come on please"

"Sam, what Dean? You still haven't convinced me. I know you had a thing for her." Sam continued to thrust his fingers in and out slowly loving the feel of Dean writhing around him.

"Jesus, Sam I swear on the Impala okay please just fuck me already."

Dean couldn't see Sam grin from ear to ear but he could hear the snap on Sam's jeans and the zipper being dragged down. He heard the slip slide of lube over flesh and felt the blunt head of Sam's dick pressing into him pushing past the ring of muscle a constant burning slide until Sam's balls rested against his ass. Sam's jeans pressed into the hand shaped welts that Dean was sure adorned his ass, scraping across sensitive skin. Sam's hand slick with lube gliding across his cock, twisting at the top thumb pressing down into the slit making him almost hyperventilate with overstimulation.

"Move Sam _pleasepleaseplease_ move." Dean was so not above begging at that point.

Sam pushed even further against Dean like he could crawl into his brother's skin and share space with him.

"What do you want baby" Sam asked as he sucked his mark into Dean's neck and across his shoulders biting down and licking across the indention as he kept his hips completely still.

"Fuck me damnit, fuck me." Dean whined.

"Anything you want." Sam groaned as he pulled back till only the head of his dick was held inside waiting for a couple of seconds and then slammed back in hitting Dean's prostate, repeating the process untill he was so close he could taste it.

Dean was moaning like a porn star and Sam almost lost it just listening to him, but there was one more thing he wanted to feel. Sam slowed his thrusts making Dean keen in the back of his throat at the loss of momentum as Sam slowed the stokes of his hand as well.

"Sam..." Dean protested when in one smooth motion Sam pushed in bottoming out and his hand came down across Dean's ass again causing him to clench around Sam's dick buried as deep as he could get in his brother's body.

"Fuck, Dean." Sam grunted through gritted teeth.

Dean was to far gone to form a coherent thought as Sam continued to pound into him keeping rhythm with his hand coming down across Dean's ass. Sam's thrusts became eratic the closer he came to release that he had to grab his brother's hips for leverage and balance. He came yelling Dean's name and biting down agian on Dean's neck.  
Sam felt his brother come apart as Dean pulsed across his belly and the wall as he moaned deep in his throat.

Sam caught Dean around the waist before his legs gave out. He pulled his softening cock out of his brother and moved him to the bed stripping his shirts off before helping him onto his back. Dean let out a small hiss as his ass made contact with the sheets and Sam smirked when he saw Dean's cock twitch. This was definitely something they would have to revisit another time.

Sam crawled up Dean's body licking his way. He stopped to lap at his brother's balls and then his cock, cleaning the come from his body with his tongue. He moved till he was hovering over Dean and waited for him to open his eyes.

Dean's lashes fluttered and then he looked at Sam with those beautiful hazel eyes. Whoever had said that eyes were windows to a person's soul must have been looking at his brother when they said it. Sam leaned forward running his tongue across Dean's lips till he opened and Sam slide his tongue in twisting and stroking along Deans. When he pulled back Dean was still watching him.

"Mine" Sam growled.

"Yours" Dean sighed.


End file.
